After the Cases Are Over
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: When Perry and Della go away after a case what happens. This is my idea and get they ever get away from meeting someone in need.


WHEN ALL THE CASES ARE OVER

They are not my invention but I am certainly grateful to ESG for creating this enduring couple. No money changed hands. I spent two days trying to publish this is in chapters. I am totally frustrated at this point so here is the whole story. Sorry.

In TCOT Careless Kitten (book version) there is an unusual twist and Della Street is the person Perry Mason has to defend. It isn't for murder but Burger persists in pursuing the case because as he tells Perry you had her pulling your chestnuts out of the fire. Perry is not worried and near the end of the book he takes Della for dinner and dancing. The following is their discussion.

After Paul Drake had gone Mason turned to Della. "You know, Della, this had been more of a strain on you than I realized. As soon as the jury brings in its verdict tomorrow, what do you say we take a run out to the desert-around Palm Springs or Indio? We'll do some horseback riding, lie in the sun."

Of course Perry prevails and Della is freed. In the last chapter they are on their way to the desert.

"The big car purred smoothly through the velvety darkness. As only in the desert, the stars, stretching in a vast, arching sweep, were no less brilliant over the clear horizon than they were directly overhead.

Mason said abruptly, "Let's pull off to the side of the road and soak it up, Della. It's an incomprehensible spectacle- makes you forget this strange human biped who commits murder."

They came to a wide place in the road. Mason pulled off, switched off his ignition, cut off the headlights, settled down in the cushions.

"I love the desert." Mason said after a little while.

Della Street snuggled close. "We supposed to be working on this trip?" she asked.

Perry tells her yes and they won't go back until it is done. It is interesting she said working ''this trip." This got me to thinking this isn't the only trip they have taken. In book version of TCOT Drowning Duck they are staying at a very expensive and fancy hotel for no reason that is explained. In TCOT Lame Canary/TCOT Substitute Face they leave and come back from a round the world cruise and we know Perry has proposed once and says he will ask again. At the end of TCOT Drowning Duck they are going away again.

So this is my idea of what really happens to our couple on these vacations.

Della tells him with all the circumstantial evidence piling up against her she was scared. He puts his arm around her and tells he she must have confidence in her attorney. However why stop there.

With almost an air of solemnity Perry leaned down and kissed his lovely secretary. Della Street straightened up slightly sliding her arms around his neck. As their kiss increased in intensity he pulled her even closer.

"Perry," she sighed, "what would I do without you?"

"Oh Miss Street, I could say the same. Do you seriously think I would let anything happen to you?"

Sliding her hands over his suit coat and pulling him against her Della said, "I certainly hope not." She kissed him again this time opening her mouth to his probing tongue.

"Oh my darling girl what you do to me." He gasped.

She laughed, "If Hamilton Burger could see you now."

"He would be so jealous." He touched her face and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "You know sweetheart if we don't leave now we won't make our reservations."

"Where are we staying this time?" She inquired very business-like.

"I had considered The Palm Desert of course but ("I know a desert inn")." he informed her. "It is run by a quaint old man and woman who make the most marvelous apple pies, it is up at an elevation of about three thousand feet and we would be completely undisturbed. It started with just single rooms but as it became known, more and more, as a place where the rich and famous could retreat they did a huge remodel about ten years ago. Now one wing is suites and in the other wing large luxurious rooms.

She sighed, "Oh I think I would love that place. I just hope we don't run into someone who gets us into another murder case."

"You know Della," he said changing the subject, "If you would just marry me we could have one large suite and not two adjoining rooms. Then we could manage to see as few people as possible."

"Perry!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to do with you? You know if there would ever comes a time women could work and have a family I would have you down the aisle faster than you could blink an eye."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Listen I have it all worked out. We could get married and keep it a secret. Then we could still work together."

"Counselor you aren't thinking with your brain."

"Whatever do you mean Miss Street?"

"Well if we keep it a secret we still have to get two rooms. What if I get pregnant? Don't say we'll just say we are married."

"I'll tell you again I won't stop asking." Perry reiterated.

Placing her hands on either side of his face she told him. "You know Mr. Mason when I finally feel you really want to get married I just might say yes. Now let's get started for your desert inn and some quality alone time."

"Your wish is my command." He commented as he stole another quick kiss and she snuggled close.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdppdppdpdppdpd

Several hours later Perry was introducing Della to Charles and Elise Warren, the couple who owned the beautiful Spanish style Casa Del Sol. Della judged them to be in their late 60's to early 70's.

They embraced Perry and Elise said, "You must be Perry's Della. He has told us so much about you. We have been telling him we need to meet you. Unfortunately we rarely get away from here."

Blushing Della told them. "I can see why it is beautiful here."

Looking fondly at Perry, Charles continued. "This young man does not get here often enough but we have read how his career has taken off."

Putting her arm through Della's Elise led her to the dining room. "The kitchen is still open you must be starving. I have just made a new batch of apple pies."

Walking toward the dining room Della told the older woman, "Perry says your apple pies are out of this world."

"Be careful," Perry warned. "They will try to fatten us up and Della the food is to die for."

Looking over the menu Della remarked, "I'll keep that in mind." She lowered her voice. "I will just have to make sure we get plenty of exercise."

"I love the way you think Miss Street. Now let's order so we can begin our exercise program" He murmured.

An hour later they went to the desk to get their room keys and compliment the Warrens on the food selection. Elise said coyly, "I gave you adjoining rooms Perry but no one will bother you here."

Della was blushing as they walked up the wide staircase to the second floor. Perry escorted her into her room and unlocked the connecting door. He began to speak when Della interrupted, "Perry, oh the orchids are gorgeous."

He walked over and encircled her in his arms, "As is the lady they are for my beautiful Della."

She leaned on his massive chest. "You spoil me counselor."

"No one deserves it more than you Princess."

Della sighed, "No one has called me that since I was a little girl."

Kissing her tenderly Perry said, "You are my Princess and your every wish is my command."

Cuddling close she whispered, "And you Mr. Mason are my Prince Charming. I am so lucky."

Looking down into her hazel eyes he commented. "My dear you are dead on your feet. Now let's get ready for a good night's sleep and I can hold you in my arms."

Taking his hands in hers she agreed. "Your wish IS my command, sir."

When Della walked into his room wearing a see through mini nightgown Perry gasped. "My God Della you take my breath away."

She smiled at him seductively. "You see something you like counselor?"

Holding his arms out he growled, "Get over here baggage."

Swaying slowly Della advanced toward his outstretched arms and slid onto his lap. Licking her lips she sighed, "You know, my love, suddenly I am not tired at all."

Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he asked, "So just what did you have in mind young lady?"

"Oh Mr. Mason I think we can think of some things that will satisfy both of us."

Rolling her over on the bed he quickly covered her lips with his. The kiss increased until they were both breathless. He teased her. "Well are you ready for sleep now?"

Pulling him closer she whispered. "Perhaps you can think of something else to help me relax."

Helping her off with her nightie he announced, "We will start with a full body massage and see where we go from there."

As he began sliding his hands up and down her back and shoulders he realized she was sound asleep. He slid in beside her and gently covered her up. Kissing her hair he soon fell asleep himself.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdddpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

They awakened to the sun just coming over the horizon. Della looked over at Perry who was watching her face. Reaching over to touch his face she inquired, "Did I fall asleep in the middle of a fantastic back rub?"

Grinning at her, his amazing dimples showing, he answered. "Yes you did young lady much to my disappointment."

Sliding her hand under the cover down to his chest, she was rather surprised to realize he was naked, she murmured. "Well I think I must find a way to thank you."

Smoothing her chestnut curls back from her forehead Perry let her know he would not be adverse to such negotiations. As he slid his hand down to her hip she realized she was completely naked too. "What did we really do last night counselor?"

Holding up a hand he said, "I swear I had just begun to massage your shoulders and back and I heard a sigh and you were out like a light. You looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to disturb you. After all this Careless Kitten case was exhausting."

Moving closer Della lifted her lips to his as she murmured, "Let's begin again my love."

Pulling her body close to his he inhaled her tantalizing fragrance and covered her delicious lips with his until they had to come up for air. As she tried to pull his mouth back to hers he nibbled her earlobe knowing it sent shivers down her body. He then proceeded to move down her neck and pulling down the covers cupped a breast as he slid his tongue over its rosy peak.

Della arched to his face as she moaned deep in her throat and this spurred Perry to slide his hand up her thigh to her belly caressing her soft silky skin. "Oh my God Perry you are killing me."

She felt his grin against her skin. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly.

"Only if you want me to be guilty of murder." She laughed.

"Well that will never do." He then proceeded to cause her to writhe in ecstasy as he moved his hand to the most sensitive spots between her thighs. Slowly he massaged the area as he has done her back the night before but this time she did not fall asleep. Instead she begged him to help her find release. He was in awe as her muscles clenched over and over against his fingers giving her the release of all her built up tension.

Della had to bite her lips over and over to stop herself from making so much noise it would wake up the whole inn. She was still riding a crest of satisfaction and as she began to tell this incredible man it was her turn to satisfy him he rolled on top of her and there was no doubt that he was ready for her. Reaching for his face and nipping his bottom lip she also moved her hands down his stomach reveling in the soft silky hair and arriving of his very powerful manhood.

As she gently massaged him he took her lips as if he was a drowning man. She could hear his moans deep in his throat and felt his tongue slid sensuously across hers. "I need you now Della. I want to be a part of you."

Opening herself to him she wrapped her legs around him as he thrust inward. She tightened her hold on him to bring them as close as humanly possible. They then began the rhythm of lovers all over the world, giving and taking as they moved in harmony creating sensations that only their two energies could make possible. Della Street could not believe every time they made love it became sweeter and more intense. It was if every cell in their bodies were vibrating in tandem as they found their mutual release.

They lay together breathing hard, completely satisfied, but still feeling pleasant aftershocks. Perry spoke first as he pushed back her damp curls. "I don't know where you learned THOSE moves Miss Street but you constantly amaze me."

Looking at him coyly she asked. "Do I now?"

"Oh yes you do and whatever it is I heartily recommend you continue." He couldn't stop grinning.

Relaxing in his arms she said again, "your wish is my command."

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Della and Perry slipped again into a contented sleep and it was after eight o'clock when they wandered hand in hand into the lobby. Elise was at the check-in desk.

'Well you two look well rested," she commented.

"It is wonderful here," Della sighed. "Perry tells me there are granite rock dikes to explore and interesting groups of cactus. I can't wait to get outside."

"Yes there are lots of things to explore and Perry knows a lot about this area having come here so many times." The older woman informed her.

Della raised her eyebrows at Perry. "Oh this is the first time I had heard about your lovely inn."

Perry ducked his head and said softly, "I think I will go say good morning to Charles and then we eat."

Looking at his retreating back quizzically Della wondered aloud, "What was that all about?"

Taking the young woman's arm and leading her to the chairs circling the fireplace Elise Warren explained as they settled back in their chairs. "Let me enlighten you Della. Perry's grandmother and my mother were great friends so Perry's mother and I were great friends. When we opened the inn the Masons were among the first guests. They came here often and we got to know the boys well. You could tell Perry adored his mother. Losing his dad was hard but he was devastated over his mother's passing. He was fresh out of law school and as he became more and more successful it was so difficult that she wasn't here to share it."

Della fought back her tears but her voice was choked. "I knew he loved his mom but he rarely speaks of her now."

"I'm not surprised. He tried coming back here but the memories of their many visits were too raw. He did come a few years ago with a lady but she did not care for us or the inn. Then we heard nothing until out of the blue he showed up one week-end. Perry was getting famous by then but all he talked about was his fabulous secretary and how he could not do what he did without her." She leaned over and covered Della's hand with hers. "My dear he was truly happy for the first time in years."

Tears had now formed in Della's eyes. "Oh Elise," was all she could choke out."

Elise smiled. "We asked him to bring you here over and over but case seemed to run into case. We are so thrilled to finally have you here. The love you have for each other is so evident."

They both jumped when a voice behind them inquired, "what have you two ladies got your heads together about?"

Gracefully getting up from her chair Della put her hand on his arm. "It was just girl talk and getting to know each other."

Eyeing them both he said in his best courtroom manner, "I'll just bet." Taking her arm he told her they needed to have breakfast and then they could go enjoy their surroundings. They gave a temporary farewell to their hostess and headed to the buffet.

A little over an hour and a half later having changed to riding clothes they led their horses through stands of cacti. Della was impressed by Perry's knowledge of the bearded prickly pear, barrel. saguaro, and buckhorn cactus that grew at this elevation. "You clearly know this area well Mr. Mason." She gave the opening to perhaps share some confidences.

All he said was, "I spent a lot of time here when I was younger. I'm glad to be back though...with you."

Della reached for his hand, "me too." He would confide in her when he was ready.

After lunch they were heading back to their rooms with the intention of resting but Charles called to Perry asking if he could see him for a few minutes. Della looked at him inquiringly but he just shrugged his shoulders. Kissing her lightly he said, "I'll be up shortly sweetheart."

It was actually over an hour later when he found Della sound asleep in her own room. He didn't disturb her as he made several calls, one to Paul Drake in L.A.

Hair tousled, eyes sleepy, yet looking incredibly beautiful Della Street wandered into his room, walked over and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you have a nice nap?" He asked innocently.

"Wonderful, but I rarely sleep during the daytime unless I am sick." Della responded.

"It is the elevation and the pure desert air." He told her.

"I have a question for you counselor. Who was murdered, who is getting murdered, and I guess the vacation is over?"

Perry grinned. "Actually, my sweet that is three questions." She punched him on the arm as she squirmed on his lap.

He laughed. "The truth is no one is or is going to be murdered and the vacation is just beginning and if you keep up what you are starting I will have to stop explaining."

She started to get up but he pulled her back. "I like you here but behave. Now why all the questions?"

"So why the call to Paul?" She inquired running her hands through his hair."

"Della!" he groaned.

"I can't help that you are so desirable." She protested.

Tasting her lips he said, "I guess you don't want any answers."

"All right" she conceded reluctantly.

He settled her on his lap again. "Okay Charles told me a large consortium wants to turn this into a big resort area and they want to buy the inn. He knows I don't know environmental law but wanted a referral so I called Jim Meacham. Charles is concerned however about this group; something doesn't sit right with him about them. So I called Paul to do some investigating. That is the story."

"Why do I have the feeling it is too good to be true?"

Kissing her until they were both breathless he commented. "You young lady are what is too good to be true. I hope you know I am the luckiest man in the world."

With a hiccup, as he wiped her tears away she told him, "nice try changing the subject counselor."

"I am telling the truth Darling, I never thought I could be this happy. You make me so happy and I hope you know I can't accomplish what I do without you."

"Perry you make me so happy too. Don't ever leave me, I wouldn't want to live without you but why am I afraid you are hiding something."

He ran his hand through her hair. "I have nothing to hide and my ever leaving you is something you never have to worry about my love."

She leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly. He cradled her in his arms. For the first time in a very long time Perry Mason and Della Street could truly relax without the fear of who was watching them or the craziness that usually occurred in their cases.

A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Perry I love you so much. You make my life complete."

Just as he pulled her into a close embrace and began nibbling on her neck the phone rang. Perry answered and heard Paul saying, "I hope I am not interrupting anything you sound out of breath."

"Oh no nothing Paul just chasing Della around the bed."

"Perry Mason!" She exclaimed as both men laughed.

"This is no laughing matter." She jumped off his lap and stood with her hands on her hips.

Trying to ignore her he asked the detective what he had found out so quickly. "That's just it Perry there is no record of this company. I called to make sure the information you gave me I got right."

Pulling out a notebook Perry said. "It is NorCross Inc. and the head guy is Gerard Devlin. He spelled the names out for Paul."

"Well I'll keep digging Perry. Oh and I hope you catch Della." He was laughing as he hung up.

He noticed Della was in her room. When he came up behind her she turned and said sternly, "About you."

"Oh baby I was..."

She interrupted, "Don't baby me."

He sighed, "I guess the vacation is over." He gave her the little boy look that was so hard for her to resist."

"Perry what am I going to do with you?" She pretended to be exasperated.

Pulling her to him he began whispering in her ear and before he finished her face was rosy red.

Looking at him mischievously she told him, "I'm here with my boss and he would never let me do such things."

"Then fire the boss and come over to my room where it is fun."

She pretended to think it over. "Well he promised to take me on a moonlight picnic I'll decide after that.

"Stay with me tonight and I will order dinner in my room. I will order champagne, shower you with roses, and we can sit on our balcony and enjoy the beautiful sunset." Perry tried to persuade her.

Running her hands over his chest she admitted, "You do make it all sound very tempting."

"So what else can I do to persuade you? Perry inquired.

"We could have a bubble bath in that big tub in my room. I could wash your back." Della had a devilish look in her eyes.

"That is certainly an idea to be explored." Perry conceded.

'Why don't I get it started?" Della suggested.

As Perry opened his mouth to speak his phone rang. "Yes Charles, how soon do you want to meet? Half an hour is fine. Good I'll see you then."

Della looked disappointed as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry sweetheart we will have to reschedule our bath. The corporate men want a meeting tonight and Charles would like to go over his position ahead of time. I would like you there to take everything down now and later."

"Of course Perry I want to help. It would be a shame to get rid of this natural beauty and replace it with some of these faux southwestern looking resort areas. That is happening in too many places now."

"Good girl," he told her. "I know I can always count on you."

Going into her room she explained, "I am going to change into something less casual."

Half an hour later they were ensconced in Charles office. "Thanks so much, both of you, for interrupting your vacation to help us."

"It is our pleasure." Perry told him.

Getting down to business Charles asked, "Have you found out anything about NorCross yet?"

"I had a very preliminary report from Paul Drake. He says they cannot find any such company but he is continuing to check."

"What does this mean to us and how do we approach this situation? The innkeeper inquired.

"I think we should give them enough rope to hang themselves. That is why I want Della here taking notes of everything. She is very intuitive, observant, and I trust her judgment completely. She is a big reason for the success of our practice."

"Perry, Elise and I have put our heart and soul into the inn I don't want to be coerced. The figure they offered is almost twice what it is worth. That is mighty tempting as we think about retiring. Yet I don't think their ideas are environmentally sound."

"Let's do this," Perry suggested, "Della will take down everything that is said, type it up, and we'll send it along with their prospectus overnight to Jim. Then he can let us know what he thinks. Then we can go from there."

'I don't think I should give them an inkling I might considering anything. What do you think?" Charles asked.

"Never give up your hand," Perry advised. "We'll need to play a lot of it by ear. Hopefully I'll hear more from Paul before the meeting. What time are they arriving?"

They said eight o'clock."

"We'll be here." The men shook hands and Perry and Della headed for their rooms.

Della set up her portable typewriter, ratcheted in paper for an original and two copies. In moments she was engrossed in changing those pothooks into words. Perry watched as her fingers raced across the keys. He was as always in awe of her secretarial skills.

While she was double checking everything Perry moved to his room to order their dinner. He then called the in house florist and ordered a dozen white roses.

A few moments later she brought him the original to peruse. 'This is great Della. Now once the meeting is over we can get the notes typed and sent on their way."

I guess our romantic evening is on hold." Della said sadly.

"Oh I don't know. The meeting may not take too long." Perry tried to reassure her.

"Famous last words where we are concerned."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her down on the sofa next to him. "We can kiss and hug and kiss some more until our dinner comes."

She slid her arms around his neck, pressed her lips against his and slowly began nibbling his lower lip. Then she licked his lips with just the tip of her tongue.

Perry put his hand on the back of her head to bring her in closer. He opened his mouth enough to pull in her breath. It was an amazing sensation inhaling her life source and having her do the same to him. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

They were so wrapped up in each other it took a few moments to realize the phone was ringing.

"It is probably that damn detective." Perry grumbled. "This better be good." He complained picking up the phone.

Paul laughed, "You must have caught Della."

"You take care of your business I'll take care of mine. Now what have you got for me?"

"Well it looks like NorCross is a shell company for TriLet, which is also a shell company for a national Realty Conglomerate, Devonshire. The problem is locating an address for this Devonshire and figuring out who the people are that own it. We have run into paperwork after paperwork but someone is manipulating things from the shadows." Paul explained.

"What about those two names I gave you who claim to be NorCross representatives? Perry wanted to know.

Now those two names you have given me as representatives for NorCross, Joseph Culhane and Robert Morton turned up some interesting information. They seem to skate just this side of the law so they cannot be prosecuted for anything and I mean anything. They are smooth talkers who will not be happy to have you involved. So watch your step. I have to say, except your time in the orient, wherever you go trouble develops. Remember there was even a murder on your ship coming home."

Perry lowered his voice. "Don't remind me. Della already thinks we are jinxed. Every time we get comfortable something happens or the phone rings."

'You do have a tough life," Paul commiserated. "Well go back to what you were doing and while you are eating your five star dinner think of me with my soggy hamburgers."

"Clay's is right downstairs and they deliver." He reminded the detective. "Keep in touch."

He had no more hung up the phone than there was a knock on Della's door. The florist was delivering the flowers. Della went to get a tip but was told that was already taken care of.

She carried them over to place them on the table where they would dine. She threw her arms around him. "They are absolutely beautiful sweetheart you are so good to me."

"It is so easy to want to shower someone as wonderful as you with gifts. You do so much for me and so little for yourself. I wish you would let me do more." He admitted.

"Oh Perry you give me everything I need just by the life we lead. Letting me be by your side in all these adventures but most of all by loving me." She had tears in her eyes.

He took her hands and kissed them as he said, "Your words humble me Della. I just hope I can always live up to them."

As she leaned forward to kiss him their dinner arrived. They had a leisurely meal and talked about how nice it was to not have to rush off somewhere after eating.

"The one thing I miss is no band here in the room so I can take you in my arms and hold you close." Perry told her.

She held out her arms to him. "We can make our own music counselor."

He pulled her into him and began to sing, "I Only Have Eyes For You" in her ear.

Della leaned her head on his wide chest and listened to his heartbeat. This was the man she loved with all her heart.

After he finished his song he said, "Unfortunately Darling we need to go down to the meeting."

"At least we aren't jumping in a car and racing out to find a witness or discover a body."

As they gathered the things they needed for the meeting Perry remarked, "You have a point."

The two men from NorCross were already there waiting for the meeting to start. As Della and Perry came in Charles introduced them.

Joseph Culhane stood up and bowed to Della and shook hands with Perry. "This is indeed a privilege counselor."

Robert Morton was not as cordial but did acknowledge the introduction. He said, "Shall we get started gentleman?"

Perry began, "Alright I'd like to know just how you plan to protect this area so it remains environmentally sound?"

Morton explained, "It is all there in the prospectus."

"I've read the prospectus thoroughly gentlemen and it only speaks in generalities." Perry emphasized.

"Mr. Mason our architects and engineers have assured us that in no way will their plans ruin the natural beauty of this area." Culhane explained.

"From looking at the layout of your proposed resort it is obvious it will not work without the land upon which the inn sits. There isn't an abundance of other land to spread out the way you desire. "Mason pointed out.

"Well with a little grading we should be able to increase the acreage we need."

"So where do you intend to grade? Are you planning to take out some of the indigenous cactus that has been here for thousands of years or destroying some of the granite rock dikes?" the lawyer queried.

"Oh you have us all wrong we want to make this area better." Morton assured them.

Perry practically laughed in their faces. "You are going to improve on Mother Nature?"

Culhane became surly, "I don't think you have any desire to negotiate with us counselor and I assume you are speaking for your client."

"On the contrary gentlemen but I want to speak to your real boss."' Mason told them.

"We are the bosses." They protested.

"I disagree." The attorney announced. "When the true owner of the property wants to talk let us know. I know you are a shell company for outfit called TriLet and it is a shell company for Devonshire."

Culhane was apoplectic, "You don't know what you are talking about this is our project and we intend to do whatever it takes to get it done."

"Is that a threat?" Perry wanted to know.

"I repeat gentlemen, when the real owner wants to talk let us know."

Both men jumped up. "This meeting is over when you want to be reasonable Warren YOU contact us." With that they marched out the door.

When they were gone Elise hurried into the office. "What in the world happened?"

Charles put his arm around her waist. "Perry challenged them to describe just what their plans are for the inn and this area. They gave very vague answers. Then when Perry let them know he was aware they were a front for someone else they became incensed and left."

"So where does that leave us?" Elise inquired.

Perry answered, "Not really any worse off then you are now. What I need to know is how receptive you are to selling if the price is right and we are assured, in writing, that there will be no damage to the animal habitat and any natural resources are left intact."

"I am not sure of the exact wording that is necessary but that is Jim Meacham's area of expertise. He is the best, in this part of the country, at what he does. Della will type everything up in triplicate and Charles said there is a messenger service in town and he will take it down tonight so Jim gets this information and the prospectus early tomorrow."

The older couple looked at each other and as Elise nodded her head Charles spoke. "For us to consider selling all the environmental safeguards would have to be legally in place and subject to frequent inspections. Then they cannot tear down the Inn only make any type of repairs that would be needed to assure structural integrity and make the Inn a part of the overall structure they create. In other words it is important that this so called resort looks a part of its surroundings. We hate this faux southwestern look that is becoming so popular."

"I would say you have made yourselves clear on your expectations." Perry agreed. He turned to Della. "Have you got all of that?"

"When she told him she was all set Elise offered the use of their office so Della could get the typing done. Looking at her boss who nodded his head she let her hostess show her where they kept their office supplies.

It was about nine-thirty when Charles was finally ready to leave. Perry, Della, and Elise were having a nightcap in the bar when Charles came back in to tell them his car would not start. Perry gave him his keys and said to use his car.

"How long will it take?" Perry asked.

"Well this messenger service is open 24 hours and it takes about an hour if you know the shortcuts and an hour back. I should be home by midnight."

"I wish it could wait until morning but we need to get this to Jim as soon as possible so he can start work on it. I think I'll get in touch with him and let him know he will have it early tomorrow." Perry commented.

After Perry called the other lawyer he and Della sat with Elise and their other guests listening to a Jazz trio. About eleven they headed for their room. Once inside Della rubbed her neck and put the paperwork in order.

Coming up behind her and rubbing her neck he asked, "Tired?"

"Not really." She told him.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind and nibbling on her neck he said softly, "I'm sorry sweetheart that this has come up to lessen our time together."

"I should be used to it by now counselor." she breathed leaning against his wide chest. "At least there are no dewy young things panting after you here I have you all to myself, at least pretty much, and I like the Warrens."

Perry laughed. "You are so good at being a good sport about all these things."

"As long as I know I am the one you go home with at night."

Kissing her hair he said, "Oh never doubt that my love."

Turning she smiled at him seductively, "I think I'll take a shower."

Sliding down her zipper he told her, "I think I'll join you."

Running her hands down his chest to his belt buckle she whispered, "That would be nice. I'll go get it started. "Just as Perry was taking the last of his clothes off the telephone rang. "Damn!" He exclaimed and picking up the phone said, "Hi Paul."

"Did I interrupt again" The detective asked.

"Not really. What have you got for me?"

Paul informed him, "Well it seems there is this Gerard Devlin who seems to be the money guy for this project. He has done a number of these resorts but usually on land that doesn't have the problems this one does. Now there have been some accusations of shoddy workmanship but nothing has been proven. Devlin likes to get things done and start making money. He doesn't like to take no for answer."

'What about Culhorn and Morton?" Perry asked.

"They remind me of a couple of sophisticated goons or enforcers. They talk big and I think they do a lot of Devlin's dirty work. They like to bring pressure to bear on people to bend to their will"

Perry informed Paul, "we had a meeting with them tonight and it did not go well. I told them I would only talk to their big boss."

"I guess they didn't appreciate that." Paul remarked.

"Not at all." Perry replied.

"Is there anything else you want me to do Perry?"

'If you can find out just how solvent this Devlin really is. They almost seem desperate to get this land. The lawyer instructed.

"Will do and give Della my love."

Oh God Della was waiting in the shower. He hurried in the bathroom but she wasn't there. When he walked into her room she was just wrapped in a robe lying on her bed. He rushed to her side. 'Oh baby, I'm sorry Paul called just I was headed for the bathroom."

'Nothing new there Chief."

"Oh boy he knew she was upset. "Let me make it up to you." He began to massage her feet.

She pulled away. "You know I'm just not in the mood."

He sighed. Damn, damn, damn! "Will you at least sleep with me?"

"I'll be in a little later. You go take your shower. I want to read for a while."

Perry was feeling dejected but he also knew Della had the right to feel slighted. He took his shower and walked into her room wearing just a towel. To his disappointment he realized she was asleep. He pulled down the covers on the one side of the bed. He was trying to pull her into his arms when she cuddled right up to him. Stroking her hair he breathed, "Della."

Cuddling closer she said softly, "Oh Perry." Then she was asleep again. He closed his eyes and continued to hold her close and inhale her sweet fragrance.

It was a knocking at the door and hearing his name called in a desperate voice that awakened him. Drowsy he looked at the clock it said almost 3 a.m. Della was laying across his chest, Elise's panicked voice was calling, "Perry please answer something awful has happened I just know it."

Getting up he realized the towel had come loose. "Just a minute Elise." He hurried to his room and grabbed a robe. Della groggy from her interrupted sleep stumbled into Perry's room as he was letting Elise in.

The older woman grabbed onto Perry as her legs gave out. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to a chair. "What has happened?" He asked the distraught woman.

Between sobs she told him, "Charles has never come home. I just know something terrible has happened."

Della had come to sit next to her and said in a soothing voice, "I'll bet he had car trouble."

Looking at the pretty secretary Elise said, "Oh I hope you are right Della."

"Stay right here with Della while I dress. Since your car isn't working what can I drive to see if I can find him?" Perry wanted to know.

"Lonny made the last run to the airport in the van at 10:30 and he got back about one you could use that." Elise explained.

Calling from the bathroom Perry informed her, "You better wake up Lonny and find out if he saw anything along the road when he came back."

She patted Della's hand, "I'll go now."

Once she was gone Della rushed to her room to get dressed. She was just buttoning her blouse when Perry came in. "I know you are angry and I don't blame you. I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I know darling it is just getting so hard to have alone time." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Come on we need to get going."

"That's my girl." He told her.

Lonny and Elise were waiting in the lobby for them. Lonny explained that the van was in the garage and they could access it from the covered portico at the back of the inn. It had started to rain so going that way would keep them dry.

Perry tried to reassure his old friend. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll be in touch as soon as we know something." His mind was already playing out different scenarios when he told Della to stay with Elise and kissed her absent mindedly.

The two men had not been gone five minutes when a big burly man wearing a raincoat came through the door. He walked toward Elise as he took off his hat revealing a bald head. Elise hurried to him and asked, "What's wrong Joe?"

Twirling his hat in his hand he said, "I'm sorry to tell you Elise but Charles has been in an accident. He is alive but hurt and was taken to Palm Desert Hospital.

Tears were running down the older woman's cheeks and Della had her arm around her. She was introducing Della when Perry and Lonny came hurrying into the lobby.

"We were driving out when we noticed the police car out front." Perry explained.

"Oh where are my manners," Elise said. "This is Perry Mason, Joe. Perry this is our sheriff, Joe Farrell. Della is Perry's secretary. Of course you know Lonny."

Perry asked, "What is happening here sheriff?"

"As I was telling Mrs. Warren her husband has been in an accident and been taken to Palm Desert Hospital. We were confused and looking for another victim since he was not in his car but a black Cadillac."

Perry told him, "He had my car. There was a problem with his."

"Do you know where he was coming from?" The sheriff asked.

Perry thought for a moment, "I think he went to Palm Desert. Here comes Elise now let's ask her."

Carrying her purse and followed by a bleary eyed blond Elise told them, "He went to Joshua Tree. I am ready to go to the hospital and Jillian, our assistant manager, will take care of everything here."

"We are going with you," Perry announced. "You shouldn't be left alone."

Della came over too carrying her purse. "I'm ready to go any time also."

Perry pulled her to the side, "I want you to stay here and call Paul Drake. Tell him to get up here as soon as possible."

"I'm going with you. I called Paul when I went back for my purse. I think there is something funny here too. Elise told me when he was young Charles used to race cars and what a good driver he was. Now let's get going Mr. Perry Mason."

He looked at her admiringly, "So organized Miss Street the perfect head of our office."

Della and Elise rode with Lonny while Perry was in the sheriff's car. The trip seemed interminable and when they got to the hospital Perry rushed to help Elise into the emergency room.

The clerk at the registration desk told them Mr. Warren was in x-ray and the doctor would be out to talk to them shortly.

Do you know my husband's condition yet?" Elise inquired.

"They haven't said yet. I'm sorry Mrs. Warren but Dr. Houston is here tonight and he is the head of the ER."

Elise thanked her and Della led her to a chair in the waiting room. "You know Della I hate this not knowing how badly Charles is hurt."

Trying to console her Della said, "I think it's a good sign they are running tests."

"I hope you are right," she replied.

Perry had been talking with the sheriff. He came over to sit with the women. "The sheriff told me they think Charles may have lost control of the car. Now that is just their preliminary finding."

Fighting back her anger Elise told them, "Charles was the best driver I have ever known. He has raced in all types of conditions on all kinds of surfaces."

Shaking his head he told his friend. "We will have to wait until they pull the car up and examine it."

It seemed like hours but was really only a little over an hour before Dr. Houston met with them. He began by telling the older woman, "Your husband is alive and he is very lucky to be alive. He has multiple injuries. To start he has a concussion, his lungs seem to be bruised. I have called in a pulmonologist. He has broken ribs on the right side, one ankle is sprained, and a broken wrist. His breathing is erratic and we have had to intubate him. Now we are transferring him to ICU and then you can see him there. I do want to warn you he has been deeply medicated and is bruised all over."

Her voice breaking she asked, "What is his status?"

"Mrs. Warren he is in critical but stable condition. It is amazing he is alive considering the accident report. He was even conscious for a while after he first came in. He was worried about you. The police say he talked to them at the scene but was unconscious as they got him out of the car and in the ambulance. He did the same thing here. Let's say we are cautiously optimistic."

Elise felt faint and the doctor immediately had her put her head between her knees. Della went to get her some water. Perry went over and introduced himself to the doctor telling him whatever Charles needed they were to spare no expense.

Della knew that Perry instinctively felt there was more to this story. She could sense his impatience wanting to stay with Elise but also to be out investigating.

When his friend was calmer he took Della aside. "Why don't you take Elise down to get something to eat. Then as soon as they open call our car rental place. Paul should be here in an hour or so I'll go with him to get the rental car. Did you tell him to meet us here?"

"Yes I told him at least one of us would be here. Lonny said he needs to go back to the inn to take several guests, checking out this morning, to the airport. I don't imagine Elise will want to leave here, I know if it was you I would stay. So I am going to call Jillian and ask her to pack a bag for her boss and have Lonny drop it off here."

He wrapped his arm around her, kissed the top of her head, and said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

'Don't you forget that either Mr. Mason." She grinned up at him.

It was with great reluctance Elise agreed to get some nourishment. Della reminded her she couldn't do Charles any good if she collapsed. As they left for the cafeteria Perry was in a corner of the waiting room pacing and muttering, "I wish Paul would get here."

Paul Drake looking sleepy arrived just as Della and Elise came back from eating. She carried three cups of coffee and immediately Paul confiscated hers. After introductions were made the older woman had a worried look on her face.

"Perry, why do you need a private detective here?" She inquired.

Mason's mind going a mile a minute seemed taken aback by her question. "Ugh...well I want to cover all the bases. Paul knows just how to go about getting any and all information about this accident."

"OH," was all she said. Perry asked Paul to join him over in the corner. Della threw him a questioning look which he either ignored or missed. At that moment a nurse came out and told them Mr. Warren was now in ICU and was calling for his wife. She jumped up from her chair and then suddenly had to steady herself. The nurse hurriedly got a wheelchair and Della volunteered to wheel her to the intensive care unit although what she really wanted to do was go over and join Perry and Paul.

Perry watched them leave but was too engrossed in what Paul was saying to follow them. Besides Della would fill him in on anything important later on. He said, "So go on about this Devlin character Paul."

"As I told you he seems to have appeared in L.A. about 15 years ago. His official biography say he started out in the real estate business in a small town in Michigan but no one has ever heard of him there. We had a hard finding a good picture of him, but his wife, Cherie, loves the social spotlight and we did find a snapshot of them at a fundraiser. He has his face tilted in a funny way but it was the best we could do. She is what is called a trophy wife and doesn't care if he poses with her as long as her picture is in the paper."

Perry asked, "Where did he go from this small town in Michigan?"

Pulling out his notebook he said, "He claims to have lived in Atlanta, Dallas, and Las Vegas. Of course there are lots of real estate offices in all of these places. We will continue to research everything and see what we come up with."

"I find it pretty suspicious that there are so few actual facts in his biography. I wonder if Devlin is really his name."

"Well the problem we have run into is that it doesn't tell where he was born. He has a pretty slick PR company working for him."

"Does it say anything about any siblings or children?" Perry inquired.

Paul told him, "As far as I could find out a 5 year old daughter and 10 year old stepson."

"Well," Perry observed, "they can't be much help. Is there any more information on Colane and Morton?

Once again Paul consulted his notebook, "I think Devlin hooked up with these two in Vegas that is where they are from. The word is they might have been enforcers for some of the casinos. They have been questioned by the police, about their activities, several times but never charged. They dropped out of sight about a year ago and then popped up working for Devlin."

"That's good work Paul. What I would like you to do here is get in touch with the local sheriff's office and see the accident report on my car. Later I want to go to the scene and look it over. Also Charles car was out of commission last night. Now he was a race car driver and I can't believe he didn't keep his car in tip top shape. Now I may be over reacting with the accident coming on top of his having car trouble and these so called resort developers prepared to get this land at all costs but it doesn't sit right with me."

Getting up Paul informed him, "I'll do all I can but this whole deal smells funny. This isn't Devlin's normal way to do business develop a resort.

"Keep digging Paul. I don't like the strong arm tactics they are trying to use."

"Will do Perry. Has Della arranged for a rental car for you?

""I'm not sure give me a few minutes to find her. I hope so."

Pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Perry found Della sound asleep on a couch in the ICU waiting room. He looked at his watch it was after eight in the morning. They had little sleep the night before. He gently shook her shoulder. She opened her hazel eyes and said sleepily, "Perry, I guess I feel asleep. Elise is in with Charles and he looks awful but she was able to talk to him a bit."

"Did he say anything about the accident?"

She admitted, "I didn't want to ask yet. She was so happy he could speak I wanted to give them some private time."

"Well, see what you can find out," He instructed." Were you able to rent a car?"

"I called to our regular agency in L.A. and left a message for Carl to arrange it for us. The closest place is Joshua Tree. By the time you get there everything should be ready for you. Are you coming back here after you get the car?" Della wanted to know.

Perry explained, "Once I get the car I'll drop it off here. Give me your driver's license and I have our insurance information so you can drive it too. Then Paul and I are going to the scene and look around. I'll have him take me to the inn so he can check in and I'll meet you there in a couple hours."

"Alright," she agreed. "Oh by the way Paul is all checked in I called Jillian and set it up. I also called our insurance company and they will be in touch with the sheriff's department. Oh! "What do I do about Elise?"

"Do you think she will want to go home?" The attorney asked.

"Probably not, I know I wouldn't. Lonny hasn't dropped off her things yet so if it's alright I will stay until he shows up, make sure she eats something, wait till we get an update on Charles condition, and I'll see if I can talk to him."

Perry patted her shoulder. "Great job Della. Well I better get going there is a lot to check out." He stared to walk away.

"Hey." she called. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

He turned around and bent down and brushed her lips with his. "See you later." She just shook her head as he walked away and remarked. "Some vacation."

By noon Elise had what she needed to stay at the hospital until Charles was out of danger. Della had made sure she had eaten and rested during the times she couldn't be with her husband. It was evident to her why Perry valued his secretary so highly. Now Della was on her way to the inn to get a change of clothes and a short nap. She promised to come back that evening to check on everything.

Della had just come out of the shower and was wearing one of those fluffy robes the inn provided when Perry and Paul came into the attorney's room. She padded over to his room in her bare feet.

Paul looked at her with no make-up, the robe cinched at her tiny waist, and damp curls framing her face. "Hi Beautiful," he said.

"Hi Paul, what's new?" She inquired.

"Your boss has me running all over the place. I figured with the two of you out of town, no more middle of the night calls, no soggy hamburgers, and no indigestion. Can he go anywhere and not get into trouble?" Paul asked.

Ignoring him she turned to Perry and asked, "Did you find anything at the scene?"

"The police were gone," He told her. There wasn't much to see we are waiting for the accident report. It happened on a curve and he went through the guardrail and what saved him were the stands of cactus which stopped the car from rolling any farther. Our car is totaled according to the sheriff but we need to hear from our insurance company."

"I'm waiting to hear more about Devlin and his two goons. I have men trying to dig up any information they can. Do you really think they are behind what happened Perry?" Paul inquired.

"It is too big a coincidence Paul especially after the contenous meeting we just had with Culhane and Morton who intimated they would do anything to get this property." Perry confided.

"I feel so sorry for poor Elise she is so afraid of what the outcome will be with Charles injuries. I tried talking to him but he is so doped up he didn't make any sense." Della remarked.

Punching his fist into his other hand Perry promised, "If these men did this they will be sorry they ever started this project. There are other areas they could build a resort. Why this area?"

Paul frowned. "Well the inn is already here and is well established."

"From everything we have found out the chances they will keep the inn are slim. My instincts tell me something else is going on." Perry shared.

Della seemed perplexed as she asked, "What is there here that some other area of the desert doesn't have. You took me to see the cactus, we haven't gone to see granite dikes yet, there is water here but that can't be why they would want to be here and nowhere else. Can you think of anything of value that would make this area more valuable than any other? Gold maybe or silver?"

Perry looked at her incredulously. "Della you may have something there. Paul get hold of your geologist friend and see if he has any information on this area."

"Gold or silver?" She asked.

"It is worth looking into," he told her.

"Well, I don't know about you gentlemen but I am going to rest for an hour, then get dressed, have some lunch, and go back to the hospital." Della informed them.

"That sounds fine." Perry told her. "I'm going to change after I shower and shave. How about we meet in about an hour and a half for lunch and maybe there will be an accident report by then."

Paul and Della agreed and they all went their separate ways.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Della has set her alarm for an hour but she kept wanting to go back to sleep. Finally fifteen minutes later she was up and hurrying to get dressed. Wearing a pink and white striped silk shirtwaist, matching peep toes and pearls at her neck and ears she hurriedly brushed her chestnut curls and applied a light coating of make-up. The door to Perry's door was closed. She quietly opened it to find the room empty. There were more wet towels in the bathroom so she knew he had showered. Looking around for a note she found nothing. Then she called Paul's room but there was no answer. Grabbing her purse she headed for the lobby thinking they were waiting for her there.

When she arrived in the lobby they were nowhere in sight. Several of the male guests looked at her appreciatively. Going up to the desk a man she had not seen before was just finished checking in a couple. He asked if he could help her.

"I am with Mr. Mason's party and I was supposed to meet them here for lunch but I don't see them anywhere. I know they are not in their rooms."

He said, "Well Mr. Mason and a gentleman went out about 15 minutes ago. Are you Miss Street?"

"Yes." She informed him.

"They left a note for you." He handed her an envelope.

Going to a chair she sat down by the fireplace. She opened the note and it said: _"Della, Paul and I had to go out for a while if we are not back by 2:00 go ahead and eat and head for the hospital. P."_ Della didn't know whether to be relieved they were alright or angry at not being included.

There was no sign of the men as Della finally headed for the dining room. Jillian stopped her and asked if she had any news about Charles. She told her no but she was heading for the hospital after she ate. When she was looking over the menu a few minutes later she realized she wasn't very hungry and ordered a salad and cup of coffee. Hurrying through the meal Della then rushed back to her room to grab her jacket and keys then head for the hospital.

Driving carefully through the afternoon light Della looked carefully to see if she might see Perry and Paul on the road coming back. She was slightly worried that she hadn't heard from them but also slightly put out that once again their time together was cut short by unforeseen incidents. Charles and Elise were wonderful people and she wouldn't have wanted Perry to turn his back on them especially knowing their background with his family; yet they couldn't seem to get a break from the spotlight as his prominence grew.

Elise was sitting in the ICU waiting room when Della arrived. She got up and hugged the younger woman. "Where is Perry?"

"He and Paul Drake, who does our investigative work, went off somewhere and I haven't heard from them." She volunteered.

The older woman took Della's hands and led her to a chair as she said, "Oh my dear, we are interfering with your time alone. I am so sorry."

Patting her hands Della reassured her. "Perry and I want to help. He cares a great deal for you."

"It must be difficult for you having to share him with so many people all the time. You know there is a lot of speculation about the two of you and also all the women he defends. That has to be difficult to deal with on a regular basis."

Della smiled, "It was in the beginning especially before I knew Perry felt the same about me as I felt about him. I will admit the ladies are drawn to him and there have been a few times I felt jealous but he is worth all the publicity in the papers and we try to be discreet."

"Well I don't know why people would have to speculate. All they have to do is look at you together and they can see how much you are in love."

Della shook her head. "There is still that old stigma of the boss and his secretary being involved. Enough about us how is Charles?"

"He is doing better. He really wants to talk to Perry. If he continues to improve he will be moved to a private room tomorrow. You know Perry arranged for all this special treatment."

"I didn't know but I'm not surprised he is a very caring man, especially when it comes to people he loves." Della acknowledged.

Just then the nurse came out to tell Elise her husband was calling for her. Getting up she told Della. "Please wait they still only let me see him about ten minutes every hour."

"I'll be here." Della told her.

Elise hadn't been gone five minutes when Paul and Perry came hurrying in. With her hands on her hips and ignoring Paul's, "Hi Beautiful", Perry's secretary asked, "And where have you boys been?"

Wearily Paul explained, "Your boss has dragged me all over the place. I am starving but not thrilled with the thought of hospital food."

Della told Paul, "They must have decent cooks here because the food isn't bad." Then turning to her boss she asked, "What about you Mr. Mason?"

Paul threw his best friend a I told you so look."

Perry put an arm around her shoulders and explained, "Now Della I'm sorry we ran out on you but we had some places we needed to go and you would have gotten bored."

She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Like all the times you called me to the office, in the middle of the night, for some restless redhead, or when we pretended to be married over a caretaker's cat, or holding a baby in the back seat as you drove like a maniac to help a black-eyed blonde?"

"Now you know I wouldn't deliberately leave you out of what is happening but this was just routine." He tried to placate her.

"Nothing is just routine with you Mr. Perry Mason!" She exclaimed.

Their conversation abruptly terminated as Elise Warren walked into the room. She dropped into a chair. "I couldn't help overhearing."

Della rushed to her. "Elise I don't want you to worry about this we are all on edge. I was worried about Paul and Perry."

"My dear," Elise began, "I still feel bad this was supposed to be a time for you and Perry to relax."

Perry came and put his arm around the older woman, "It is alright. This was my fault for not keeping Della updated on our progress. I don't want you to worry about anything but helping Charles to get well."

Elise leaned her head on Mason's broad chest and he encircled her with his arms. Patting her shoulder he suggested what she needed was a good night's sleep. She told him she had just found out they would be moving Charles soon and there was a pull out sofa in his private room.

Della offered to stay until they were situated in the new room but she was told to go back to the inn. "You all have done enough."

Perry decided to drive their rental car back with Della and Paul would follow them. Once they were in the car Della asked, "Alright what is really going on?"

"Well," Perry said wearily, "We found out from the sheriff's office the brake lines in my car were cut and Charles car was tampered with also. I suspect who might have done it, but what we need is proof. Paul and I went over to the impound lot to look over our car and I am glad you weren't there, it was a disaster. We did manage to get the papers I had in there out of the trunk but the front looked like an accordion. We will have to get a new car."

Looking at her notebook she responded, "I spoke to the insurance company again and they said just let them know what you want and you are covered."

Covering her hand with his he told her, "We will go looking together after all you'll be driving it too. You know I was thinking we should get rid of your car too and lease a car for each of us through the business. We both need reliable transportation and I won't worry about you driving an older car. Besides you do a lot of running for work and it can be a business expense."

She leaned against his shoulder. "It could work out counselor. What are we doing about finding out what has precipitated this whole mess?"

"Well Paul is investigating the background of the three men we know are involved. The whole set-up is funny. They say they will make sure the environment stays intact but I have my doubts. I need to find out what their true agenda is after all they have built other resorts but never on property like this."

Della wrinkled her forehead as she asked, "Have you figured out why this land could be a good spot to build or what there is about it that makes it valuable?"

He smiled at her. "Della, you are a mind reader. Paul has put in a call to Reese Davies, the geologist we've used before, to get a report on this area.''

Kissing his cheek Della told him, "I would be afraid to read your mind Mr. Mason."

"Oh?" Was all he said.

Pulling into the parking lot Perry said, "I forgot something."

"What?" Della was puzzled.

Pulling her in close he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She slid her arms around his neck and arched against him. As their kiss intensified he ran his tongue across her lips until she opened hers to his probing. She sighed low in her throat.

Perry began, "I have to stop getting so wound up in problems I forget what is..." Just then there came a pounding on the steamed up side window.

"Will you two get a room?" Paul questioned.

Della laughed but her boss was frowning. "Even when we do we get interrupted." Perry informed the detective sarcastically.

Unaffected by his friend's sarcasm he told him, "If you would just marry this young lady you wouldn't need to neck in the car."

"Tell that to Della. I have been asking her for years." He explained.

She had the grace to blush. "Enough gentleman, there is work to be done."

The lawyer gave his friend a look as if to say "what did I tell you."

Once they got into the lobby Jillian rushed up asking how her bosses were doing. Paul seemed quite taken with the statuesque blue eyed strawberry blond. She hadn't been there when he stopped in looking for Della and Perry.

He held out his hand, "I'm Paul Drake, I do investigative work for Perry."

"I'm glad to meet you Paul. I'm Jillian Barlowe, the assistant manager here at the inn."

"Perhaps we could get some coffee and you could tell me about your job and the inn?" Paul suggested.

"I would like that but my relief doesn't get here for another hour. Why don't I call your room when I am free?"

Paul told her that would be great as he asked for his room key. Perry and Della had been watching this byplay with amused looks on their faces. Paul could never pass up a pretty girl and Jillian was a striking looking blond. They went up together in the elevator and found Paul's room was just down a ways from theirs. He told them he was going to call his office for any updates and would be down to their rooms in a few minutes.

As Perry opened his door and held it for Della he laughed. "I think Paul was warning us not to get too cozy."

Slipping out of her heels his secretary told him, "I am going to rest on your bed until Paul comes down because I know you will want me to take notes of what he tells us." Just then the phone rang.

Raising his eyebrows and winking at her he said, "Maybe Paul was afraid of what he might catch us doing." He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

It wasn't Paul calling but his friend, the environmental lawyer, Jim Meacham. "Hi Perry, I'm glad I caught you." He said.

"Well it is good to hear from you, Jim." The lawyer remarked. "I guess you got the prospectus and our notes."

"I did and whoever wrote this pamphlet was not up on the latest changes when it comes to building on such historical land. I don't know if you are suspicious of this project yet but I am. I would really like to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Warren before they consider doing anything with these people."

"That may be a problem Jim." He went on to explain to his friend about Charles accident, the cut brake lines, and tampering with the Warren's car.

"I don't like this at all Perry there needs to be much more data before anything goes forward this is not ecologically sound." Jim explained.

"Just what do you mean?" Perry inquired.

Meacham began to explain. "Cactus and other desert plants are a crucial part of the ecosystem. Cactus rustling for consumers demand is on the rise. People want low maintenance plants for their homes and they will pay a lot, but this deprives desert dwellers of food and shelter. It has become a multimillion dollar business."

Perry wanted to know, "What types of legislation has been done to preserve this environment?"

"Several desert acts were passed to protect these areas near the Mohave Trails Monument. The Woodlands Conservancy has done a lot to preserve thousands upon thousands of acres of California desert. The problem began when real estate companies began putting up ads to sell unprotected areas all over the desert. This is proving a threat to open space between Joshua Tree and The Mohave Preserve." Meacham went on.

Perry sounded perplexed as he asked, "So we may be dealing with these so called rustlers?"

Sounding just as confused Jim confessed, "Maybe, I'm just telling you what I know is happening in these areas."

Wearily Perry told the lawyer, "I'll pass it on to Paul Drake and see what he can find out. Thanks for calling Jim."

Picking up the phone to call the detective Perry was stopped by a knock on his door. "I was just going to call you." He told Paul.

"Well I have some news you aren't going to like." Paul informed him as he walked into the room."You look nice and comfortable, Beautiful." He commented as he observed her lying back on Perry's bed.

Sitting up she explained as she swung her shapely legs off the bed. "I was resting until we heard from you and we might be rushing off somewhere."

"Enough kibitzing," Perry interjected. "What is the bad news?"

Looking rather embarrassed Paul admitted. "We went looking for Morton and Culhane and they are gone from their hotel. They checked out last night. Also Devlin seems to have disappeared. We talked to his secretary and she found a message on the answering machine this morning saying he would be out checking on various properties and would contact her. She knew nothing about Culhane and Morton. It was her opinion they are like sub-contractors. It was obvious she comes in and does her work but doesn't know a lot of what goes on in the inner workings of the business."

Perry frowned as he asked. "How long has she worked there?"

Checking his notebook Paul replied, "About two years according to Faulkner. He said his impression is the work isn't too hard and she is paid to be more of an office ornament. His description was platinum blond hair and lots of it, green eyes, about 5'7", one hundred and twenty pounds, stacked, rather tight sweaters, and when she walked away it was a pleasure to see."

Della snorted, "You men! She was probably playing you for a fool and called Devlin as soon as Faulkner left. If she is bright at all and has been there that long she has picked up on a lot of things."

"Della" Paul explained, "Just because you are one of the few secretaries who combines exceptional beauty and brains, has a fierce loyalty to Perry, and works so closely and competently with us on the cases does not mean there aren't plenty of women just putting in their time."

Arching an eyebrow at him she warned, "Don't let Margo hear that she puts up with plenty from you and the other operatives. As often as you are gone your office couldn't run as efficiently as it does without her."

"That's true." Paul admitted, "But you have to admit few secretaries are as involved in their jobs as you are."

Before she could answer Perry interrupted. "Can we get back to business? What are you doing about finding them?"

Once again Paul consulted his notes. "We are covering the airports, trains and bus station. If they drove it will be harder to find them. I have operatives in Las Vegas and L. A. trying to find out where they live. I'm telling you, Perry, people know these two guys but no one admits to know where they live. We have checked the license bureaus for drivers licenses, marriage licenses, utilities, looked to see if they own property, there are no income tax returns in those names, and no voter registrations. It is as if they don't exist or they are not using their real names. We got into their rooms and they had been wiped clean of fingerprints."

Perry ran his fingers through his wavy dark hair. "It doesn't make sense Paul why use phony names? They are playing some deep game here. If they wiped away all their prints they must have records. All we can do is keep looking for them and Devlin. I'll bet even money one of them was responsible for Charles accident and damage to the cars and I'll find out what happened no matter how long it takes."

"Well." Paul told them, "I am taking Jillian for drinks and dinner here at the inn and she is having any phone calls that come in for me patched into the dining room. Is there anything else you need?"

Perry said, "As a matter of fact I want you to check on cactus rustlers,"

"What in the world are cactus rustlers?" The detective inquired.

The lawyer went on to tell him about his conversation with Jim Meacham. He then asked when the geologist would get there.

"Tomorrow morning." Paul told him as he headed for the door. "He said he would leave early and be here by nine."

"Great Paul I think Della and I will go get something to eat in Palm Desert and then head to the hospital to see Elise and Charles. I'll check in with you when we get back."

It was after ten when Perry and Della got back to the inn. Perry called to Paul's room but there was no answer. Inquiring at the front desk if there were any messages for him the night manager told him, "Mr. Drake said to tell you if you came in he would be in the lounge with Miss Barlowe."

Perry thanked him and taking Della's elbow he led her into the Palm Tree lounge situated just off the rear patio. Paul and the blond were ensconced in a small table for two. When he saw his friends walk in he picked up their drinks and motioned toward a booth.

"Well you two look comfortable." Della commented.

"I'm always more relaxed when I eat on a regular schedule in a regular restaurant." Paul informed them.

"Especially when it is on the expense account too." Perry reminded him as he ordered drinks for Della and himself.

The band started up and Paul told them. "You will love this band they are playing 40's music tonight and they have a nice dance floor."

As their drinks arrived the lawyer asked if there was anything new. Paul told him nothing so far and then Jillian asked about her bosses. It was Della that replied. "Elise looked more rested and Charles has been awake more today but he is not sure what happened in the accident just driving up that hill."

"That is a relief." Jillian said. "I hope he won't have to be in the hospital too long."

Perry looked at Jillian who grinned back at him. "Do you know either Mr. Morton or Mr. Culhane Jillian? Have you seen either of them in the area?"

Jillian frowned. "I think they came in once or twice when I was on duty but I never really talked to them. I do recall Lonny saying he saw them walking around outside a couple times. If Mr. and Mrs. Warren would consider selling I wish I could afford to buy it. I love it here."

"It certainly is beautiful." Della commented.

Paul started to ask Jillian to dance when Perry interrupted. "Is Lonny here now?"

"I think he is in his apartment over the garages. He said he didn't have any runs tonight."

Finishing his drink Perry got up and told them he would be right back. Della offered to go with him but told her to stay and enjoy the music. "Sure." she said to his retreating back.

The lawyer didn't have to go far to find the mechanic/hotel driver he was working on one of the inn's transportation van. "Lonny," He began. "Jillian said you had seen the two men who want to buy this place wandering around outside."

Wiping his hands on a rag Lonny hesitated, "Gee Mr. Mason that was a few weeks ago. I thought they were just looking over the surroundings."

"Can you remember what they looked at specifically? Perry wanted to know.

"I guess I could show you where they were." The young man offered.

Perry told him to lead the way. They headed out the back and went about 500 feet to an outcropping of rocks. "It was about here Mr. Mason but all I see is a bunch of rocks."

"We have a geologist coming up tomorrow. I'll mention it to him and see if he finds anything significant." Perry looked over the rocks again.

Lonny turned back toward the inn. "I really need to get my work on that van done tonight so I have to get back."

"Sure no problem. Well I guess that is all I can do for tonight anyway." Perry replied.

He thanked Lonny and headed back to the lounge. Della was eagerly watching for him. "Find out anything?"

He shook his head at her and went to the bar for another drink. Following him she asked, "What's wrong."

Taking a drink from the glass he said, "Let's dance." He escorted her onto the dance floor.

"Alright!" She demanded, "What is wrong?"

Pulling her into his arms he said, "Let's just enjoy the music,"

"Perry Mason you can be so exasperating!"

Nuzzling her neck he reminded her, "but you still love me."

Before she could answer he was sliding out of her arms. She screamed for Paul but he got there too late before Perry Masson was lying on the floor and Della was pulled down with him.

Paul rushed to them and helped Della get her feet. Jillian was right behind him and he told her to get some help getting Perry up. Two men who had been dining there came over to see what was happening. Jillian brought a badly shaken Della a chair but she kept repeating "take care of Perry." Finally when they determined his breathing was regular they took him to the nearest room on the first floor. A doctor had been called but it would be a while before he could get there.

Paul asked, "Is there anyone here with first aid training?"

One of the men said he knew the Heimlich maneuver and CPR but it wasn't needed there. He told Paul it really looks like he had too much to drink and passed out.

Paul told him Perry had only had two drinks the whole night. Something else was wrong. He tried to get Della to lie down but she wasn't budging and sat there holding Perry's hand and whispering to him softly.

It seemed like forever but the local doctor finally got there. He took some blood and he said they needed to test his blood levels and he also thought it seemed as if Perry just passed out. He asked if Mason was diabetic, had heart or circulation problems was a heavy drinker. Della sounding as if she were in a trance answered no to everything.

Closing his bag the doctor said, "We won't know anything until I see what the bloodwork results are and I will put a rush on it."

Paul walked the doctor out and asked if Perry could have been drugged in some way. The doctor acknowledged it was possible. "Please Doctor will you have them check for any type of drug in his system. I've been his best friend for years and I have never seen him pass out from drinking."

The physician agreed and Paul walked back into the bar and looked at their table; it was cleared off. He went to the bartender and he told the detective everything had been cleaned and put away. He knew it would impossible to tell which glass was Perry's. He headed back to the room where they had put his friend.

Della still had hold of the lawyer's hand but was half asleep. He begged her, "Della for heaven's sake will you please go and rest. I'll call you if anything changes."

She looked at him with that stubborn look that reminded him so much of Perry. "I am not going anywhere until he opens his eyes and speaks to me." Della said firmly.

the detective knew when he was beaten and he told her, "you call me if anything changes."

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

It was after eight the next morning when Perry Mason finally opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but the room was spinning around and he fell back onto his pillows. Della Street, sometime after three in the morning, finally lay down beside him. When she felt him try to sit up she was immediately awake.

Realizing his head was throbbing he asked, his voice groggy, "What the hell happened to me?

"Just calm down sweetheart," she tried to soothe him. "We were dancing and you passed out. The local doctor came and took some blood and we may have some answers soon."

Trying once again to get up Perry said, "I have to get up.

"You are not in shape to do anything right now counselor." She said sharply. "Besides Paul has been busy checking out what might have happened."

"I can't afford to be sick." He protested.

"For once in your life you will do as you are told" His secretary told him.

"If I remember correctly this isn't the first time Miss Street. Quite early in our relationship you bedded me down on my sofa and made me take some awful cough medicine. You even started a fire not only in my fireplace but also in my heart. As I recall you said you were a mighty handy girl to have around." Taking her hand he went on, "I have certainly learned that to be true."

Leaning toward him she remarked. "I would kiss you if I wasn't afraid I would hurt you."

"You could, always try," As she tried to make-up her mind there was knock on the door. She slid off the bed and straightened her skirt.

Paul came in and looked down at his best friend. "Gosh it's good to see you awake Perry."

"I feel like I've been on an all-night drunk Paul."

Drake laughed. "You look like it too. I do have some news. You were drugged my friend. The doctor called and the results of the blood tests came back. It must have been in that last drink you had. I began to wonder about that but by the time I got back to the bar the glasses were gone. I wasn't sure where you put your glass when you went off to dance with Della so I couldn't go accusing anyone. I did talk to Jillian and wouldn't you know this wasn't the regular bartender, he was home sick. I got his name and address and Faulkner is going to interview him."

Perry was once again struggling to sit up. Della and Paul both helped and he leaned into Della until he felt more in control. "When do you think you will hear Paul?"

Just at that moment the phone rang. Della answered and told them, "It's for you Paul, it's Faulkner."

He thanked her and took the receiver. "What do you know Faulkner? He listened for several moments and finally exclaimed, 'WHAT! When did you find that out?" He listened a while longer as he scribbled in his ever present notebook. "Great work Faulkner have that man keep a watch on that apartment just in case. Let me know if anything new develops. Thanks, bye."

"What now?" Mason queried.

Shaking his head Paul commented. "You have the damnedest things happen in your cases Perry. That was Faul..."

"I know." Perry interrupted.

"Well this bartender came home last night, packed a bag and took off. The landlady noticed because he made so much noise it awakened her and her husband. He rented by the week, had been there ten days, and he gave his name of Rob Marsh. He paid a month in advance so she didn't check him out. Now the BIG news Culhane are Morton are dead."

Perry started to stand up, swayed,and abruptly sat down holding his head in his hands. His voice was muffled as he asked, "What happened?"

"Well, all we know so far is they were found, early this morning, at the bottom of a canyon by some campers. They phoned the police and Faulkner heard it over the police scanner. He is on his way to the scene now." Paul explained.

"That complicates things even more. I need to get some breakfast and a shower it is going to be a busy day." Perry told them.

Della's concern showed on her face. "Perry you need to rest until that drug is completely out of your system."

Perry brushed off her concerns by saying, "I have to get moving Della there are too many loose ends here."

She was exasperated. "That is why Paul's here and I can help."

He patted her hand. "I know you can but I need to be on the firing line." Della and Paul exchanged a look that said why do we waste our breath.

They helped him get up to his room and Della called to room service for a light breakfast. "You are at least getting some food into you, a shower, shave, and clean clothes if I have to hold you down."

"Now that I would like to see." Paul said with a smirk.

Della Street held the door open. "Get out Paul." He left the room laughing knowing his friend was in good hands.

Forty five minutes later Perry Mason had breakfast taken care of, had shaved, and was preparing for his shower. Della noticed he seemed a bit disoriented and decided she better make sure he didn't fall in the shower. He looked delighted when he saw her pull back the shower curtain wearing nothing. "Don't get too many idea she warned I am here to make sure you don't pass out again."

Pulling her into his arms he informed his secretary, "Perhaps you should hold me up." She saw that goofy look on his face and had to laugh.

"Has anyone told you that you are incorrigible Mr. Mason?" She inquired as he kissed her neck and ran his hands down her arms glistening with water.

Pulling back enough to speak he said, "I believe that was you my dear. Now where was I?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers while he pulled her hard against him.

She slid her arms around his waist and splayed her hands across his bottom so she could feel every inch of him against her naked skin.

"Let's stay here all day." Perry suggested.

"UMM" was all she could say as he slid his fingertips across her breast.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured.

She choked out, "Perry, take me..." There was a pounding at the door. They just looked at each other.

"Ignore it." He told her as he gently pushed her against the wall.

Sighing Della explained, "They know we are in here. You wrap in a robe and I'll stay in my room."

He looked down at himself and said. "since we are not sure who is at the door I can't answer it in this condition."

Della knew better than to laugh or smile at his predicament so she just said, "Alright I'll go and say you just got in the shower."

As she was walking away she heard him say, "Talk about a mood crusher." Then she did smile. He didn't realize how often his intense concentration during a case killed her mood.

Opening the door after wrapping herself in her robe she saw Paul, Jillian, and the doctor. "Come in." She invited. "Perry just got in the shower. He should be out in a few minutes. I was just beginning to dress. If you will excuse me I'll let him know you are here and finish getting ready."

Fifteen minutes later Perry came out of the bathroom wearing a robe and toweling off his hair. "Sorry I kept you waiting. Sitting on the edge of his bed he turned to the Doctor first and asked if he had found out anything more."

"Well Mr. Mason you were definitely given some knockout drops. There wasn't anything else out of the ordinary in your blood work. I do want to check out your eyes for any residual effects, listen to your heart, take your pulse, and recommend you take it easy today. Also are you experiencing any dizziness?"

Putting in her earrings Della came through to his room. "I agree with you doctor but getting Perry to rest is difficult in the best of times."

Sighing Perry asked the physician to do the examination so his secretary would stop hovering over him. When the exam was over he pronounced the lawyer almost back to normal. "However, Mr. Mason, I reiterate please try to take it easy for today."

Shaking his hand Perry thanked him for his care and told him to send his bill to the office. Jillian spoke up then. "The inn will be taking care of the doctor's expenses I spoke to Mrs. Warren this morning and she insisted."

"How is Charles doing?" Perry inquired.

The assistant manager explained. "He is doing so well they may release him at the end of the week and Mrs. Warren is coming home this afternoon."

Della and Perry both said that was good news. Once the doctor and Jillian left Perry turned to Paul for the latest update.

Pulling his trusty notebook out and settling into a chair Paul explained, "Well the geologist is here and they are busy taking core samples. Faulkner found out there is a witness who thinks he may have seen the automobile that was responsible for the car Morton and Culhane was riding in going into the canyon. I am meeting with him later. There is an APB out for Devlin because he was subpoenaed for a case brought about the construction of one his resorts. He never showed. Hopefully the police will find him and then you will know how to find him. I also should have more backgrounds on all three of them by later today. Then I should be hearing from Faulkner about the details of the accident. Jillian is checking to see what they have on this bartender. She thinks Charles or Elise hired him as a fill-in but with all the confusion starting with Charles' accident things are not running as smoothly as usual."

"This is really frustrating Paul. All these incidents are happening and it doesn't make sense. Why would someone want to get rid of Culhane and Morton? Why would anyone drug me? What was someone afraid Jim Meacham would find in the information Charles was to give him that would cause the tampering of the cars?

"I understand your frustration Perry but it seems every time we seem to be getting ahead in this case something happens. There should be an awful lot coming in by later today so why don't you take the doctor's advice and relax; even a little." Paul advised.

As soon as Paul left he began pacing the floor and throwing comments over his shoulder to Della. "This doesn't make sense there has to be something we don't know or aren't seeing. I keep going over the series of events in my mind but I'm stumped. Why would anyone want to get rid of those two men? It has to have something to do with purchasing the inn. When you get right down to it everything comes right back down to the inn."

Sitting on his bed Della remarked, "There has to be something more than wanting to buy the inn. Maybe the geologist will find something in the surrounding area that will give us a clue."

Coming to sit next to her Perry said, "You know Della I think you may have something there. Finding out what would make it more valuable could be the answer."

Touching his arm she asked softly, "Can I get you to rest for at least an hour or until we hear from Paul."

"Will you lie down with me?" He inquired.

Laughing she told him, "I'm afraid you wouldn't get much resting done."

"I promise to be good." He wheedled.

Lying down and holding her arms out to him she said, "I've heard that before buster."

Placing his head on her shoulder he let her run her hand through his thick wavy hair and massage his neck. Before she knew it he was asleep.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

She let him sleep and dozed off herself several times. She didn't rouse him until the telephone rang. It was Paul asking them to meet him and the geologist in the lobby. They told him they would be down in a few minutes. Perry went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face while Della brushed her hair and renewed her make-up.

"I hope this is something substantial." He told her as they walked down to the lobby. Della squeezed his arm. Paul was sitting with a red haired man who looked to be in his fifties. He had a deep tan which bespoke of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors. When Paul saw them he stood up and when the geologist saw Della he stood also.

"Perry," he said, "You remember Reese Davies. Reese, I don't think you ever met his secretary, Della Street."

They shook hands all around and sat down at a nearby table. Della took out pencils and a notebook. Davies said, "I think I have some interesting news for you Mr. Mason." He reached down and picked up the bag sitting next to him. "Here are some rock samples I want to show you."

For some reason Perry looked around and noticed Jillian had moved down the counter to be closer her to their table. He said in a rather loud voice. You know Reese why don't we get some lunch before business. Della and I found an excellent Mexican restaurant not too far from here. We know Paul loves Mexican food the hotter the better."

Paul gave him a dirty look but agreed saying, "I can always eat especially when Perry is paying.

They went out and Perry and Della got into the white Lincoln and Paul and Reese followed in the geologist's car and they headed for Casa Picante. Della asked, "why the rush to get out of there Perry?"

"I noticed that Jillian moved down to the end of the desk and call it instinct or a premonition I didn't want her to hear what Reese had to say."

Concentrating on his driving Perry explained, "It might be nothing but so many odd things have been happening it just made me uncomfortable and I have the feeling the fewer people who know about what Reese is going to tell us the better."

"Whatever you say, you're the boss." Della acknowledged.

They made just general conversation until they pulled into the restaurant. Helping Della out of the car Perry told them, "I think you are going to like this place it is the most authentic Mexican restaurant I have been in, in a long time."

"I can vouch for that." Della added. "Their margaritas are out of this world. Even Perry enjoyed one."

They entered the restaurant and found a table out on the outside patio that was fairly empty. Moving toward a more secluded and cooler spot Mason asked the geologist, "so what do you have for us?"

Picking up his canvas bag Davies shared. "I'm not sure if you had an inkling of what I might find Perry but I wasn't expecting what I am almost sure is there."

Just as he was about to take samples out of his bag the waitress came for their drink order. Della ordered a margarita but Perry told her to bring a pitcher. Paul and Reese ordered martinis, shaken not stirred.

The lawyer signaled they wait for their discussion until their drinks were there and they had ordered. Once they had decided on their meals Perry said, "Okay show me what you found."

Davies pulled two rocks out of the bag and announced in a low voice. "What you have here is pure gold."

Perry took the rocks in his hands turning them this way and that. He passed one to Paul and one to Della as he inquired. "How can you tell for sure this isn't pyrite?"

"I did the tests. You see I am also a week-end prospector and I'm especially interested in lost mines."

Looking him in the eye Mason said, "So are thousands of others. Just what tests did you run?

"Well to begin it looks like gold it is that buttery yellow color, gold shines, pyrite sparkles, gold doesn't become dull or fade. Next I did the pin test where you stick it in the rock. If it crumbles it's pyrite, gold is malleable you can bend it and if you hit it with something again pyrite crumbles but gold will flatten. I also did the pan test. Gold is heavy. If you put it in a pan of water it doesn't move much but it will rock back and forth. Finally I made a light scratch on the rock, then I used a dropper to apply nitric acid to the scratch if it doesn't affect the scratch it is gold. These rocks passed all these tests.

The lawyer looked skeptical. "Isn't it possible this was just a random sample that is part of a vein that played out long ago?"

The geologist wrinkled his forehead as he thought about Mason's question. "It is always a possibility but I think you will find a lot more gold. Gold typically is found down lower in the rocks. I dug down quite a ways in several spots; one actually not too far from the back of the inn in an outcropping. Gold may wash into a stream but there aren't a lot of streams there. Besides Gold is also often found on top of bedrock such as clay or limestone and there is plenty here."

Della was excited as she turned the rock around and around. "You know Perry this could be the reason..."

He interrupted her, "so what do you think this all means Reese?"

"As I told you I have studied lost mines extensively and I think you might just have come across the lost Peg Leg Johnson mine." Davies said.

Before Perry could question him anymore their food came. "Let's relax and eat then we can discuss it some more."

Della was sure Perry was using this as an excuse to get things straight in his mind. He spoke little and seemed to concentrate on his food. When he finished he looked at Paul and asked, "How long will it take you to get information on this Peg Leg Johnson? Also anything about his family, where he was from, just anything you can find out."

"I can tell you some of it Perry." The geologist volunteered. "As I told you I have studied a lot about these lost mines. Peg Leg was the grandson of a prospector, Dooly Frame. In fact old Dooly was gone out in the desert so often his son John grew up practically without a father. Also the old man would make a strike and they would have plenty but there were also the lean times. Eventually the mother left Dooly and went back to her family in St. Louis. They helped John train to be a lawyer, he married and had three daughters and a son, Jonathan, who became Peg Leg.

Della was fascinated listening to his story and asked, "So how did Jonathan become a prospector and have a peg leg?"

"Well, old Dooly would show up every so often rich and poor in St Louis and Jonathan was grandpa all over again. He adored his grandfather. To his father's chagrin when he was old enough Jonathan headed for the desert. During this first visit a burro fell on his leg and crushed it. Back then they couldn't fix those injuries and when he got an infection they cut off the leg. Of course his father wanted his son to come home but he learned to get around on that peg leg as if he had a regular leg. His father disowned him and Jonathan took the last name of Johnson. After grandpa died he left his outfit to his grandson. Peg Leg bounced around different areas for a while. He married and I know he had a daughter, Judith, but I don't know what became of her. Well old Peg Leg found this mine and he brought back a fortune in gold. As so often happens these prospectors were great at frittering away their money. Luckily his wife did manage to get enough for the family to live on for quite a while. When he was broke again he headed back out to the mine and of course he was followed and he did everything to lose those people. He managed to sneak away in the middle of the night but he didn't realize there was an infection in the part of his leg that was left. When he was found he was delirious. They got him home but he was half dead. They say he had drawn a map to the mine but to my knowledge it was never found. He died a few weeks later."

Perry was curious. "So no one had any idea where he had been prospecting?"

Reese answered. "One story says when Peg Leg was really drunk one night he told some men the general area where his mine was located. When he sobered up he claimed he had lied. Of course these men went looking but found nothing. These legends grow up around these mines and you never know what is true and what isn't. Now with a lot of the new modern equipment and the few clues we have narrowed it to an area of 50 miles around here. Of course the topography has changed greatly over the years and air conditioning has made it possible to live anywhere."

"I think finding out if there is any family in this area and if Devlin could be working with them or how he would have knowledge about the supposed mine would clear up some things. If you would dig up any information on this lost mine and any family members it would be great." Perry told Paul.

Getting up Paul said, "I'll try to get that for you as soon as possible Perry."

"I need to get on my way too." Reese told them. "If you need anything else Perry let me know and I would appreciate it if you could let me know the outcome."

As they walked away Perry assured Reese he would let him know how everything turned out. When they were back at the inn and were alone he turned to Della. "Elise is supposed to be back soon. Can you talk to her about anything they might know about any lost mines or if she ever heard of this Peg Leg Johnson?"

"Of course," she promised. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to go down and see Charles. I'll catch him up on what is happening. Then ask him about any legends. I don't know if I told you but his grandfather was an old time cowboy and was born in what is now a ghost town. I have the feeling the more we know the better we will be able to figure out just what is going on."

She put her hand on his arm and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "Please be careful."

"Walk me to the car." He said putting his arm around her waist. When they got to the car he had her slid in under the steering wheel. He got in beside her and pulled her toward him. "Baby I hope you know this is not how I imagined our time away."

"I know," she admitted, "But Perry I hope I can get used to these constant interruptions."

"Constant? He asked. "We have had some good times together here."

She sighed, "I know but once in a while I would like to have you all to myself Mr. Mason. No damsels in distress, no detective pounding on the door at inappropriate moments, no ringing phones, and no reporters wherever we go. Am I selfish to want to have all of you once in a while?

Brushing her chestnut curls back and touching her cheek he murmured, "Not at all Miss Street." He leaned toward her and brushed her lips with his. ""Just so you know you do have all of me heart and soul."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Sometimes you are so nice."

Abruptly he sat up. "Well this is not getting the answers we need. I have to let you go so I am not distracted."

"I distract you?" She asked innocently.

Opening the door and moving so she could get out he said giving her a hug, "Indeed you do. Now get busy and I'll see you later."

"She saluted him and said, "Yes boss."

Della was shaking her head as she walked into the inn. One thing about Perry Mason you never knew what he would do next and it was one thing she loved about him, his beautiful mind.

Walking up to the desk she asked Jillian when they expected Elise back. She told her any time now. Della said she would go up to her room and would the assistant manager give her a call when the older woman was free?

Jillian replied, "No problem Miss Street. Where is Mr. Mason?"

"He went down to the hospital to see Charles." She explained.

"Is Paul with him?" the young woman wanted to know.

Della smiled knowingly Paul had made another conquest. "No, he is checking on some things. I'm sure he will be back in time for supper.

She left a smiling female behind the desk as she headed for her room. Once inside she slipped off her heels and headed to the bathroom.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

An hour later was a call from the front desk told her that Elise was back and in her office. Della Street brushed her hair and renewed her make-up. When she walked into the inn's office Elise stood up to give her a hug. "It is so good to be home and knowing Charles be back with me soon."

"I'm so glad." Della told her.

"You know Della, "The older woman began. "We can't thank you and Perry enough for all the things you have done."

Della explained. "We are so glad we could be here to help. Now I know you have a lot to catch up on but have you been apprised of the latest information."

"Well, the sheriff told us about Culhane and Morton being dead. Also that their boss a man named Devlin is missing. We cannot figure why all this is happening."

Explaining what the geologist told them Della finally asked her if she had heard of this Peg Leg Johnson mine and legend? "The information imparted and samples Mr. Davies showed us, plus the tests he ran indicate there is large amounts of pure gold around the inn."

Elise wrinkled her forehead in thought. "There are an awful lot of stories we have heard over the years. Some rock hounds have stayed here. I know Charles is more interested than I am and if I remember right there are some books about these lost mines in our library."

""Another thing Perry wanted me to ask you is if you know of a Johnson or Frame family who has lived in this area. While we know Peg Leg changed his name to Johnson after his father disowned him we know the original family name was Frame and Peg Leg had a daughter, Judith."

"You know Della there is something familiar about this information and it is like I have it on the tip of my tongue but it is escaping me. Let me have it cogitate in my brain..."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Elise called. "Come in." Jillian walked through the door and in her hand was a thirty eight caliber pistol.

She said almost too calmly, "You ladies stay right where you are. Then when Lonnie gets back we will decide what to do with you,"

Perry Mason entered Charles Warren's hospital room to find the older man sitting in a recliner. When he saw the lawyer a wide smile split his face. Holding out his hand he said, "Perry it's good to see you."

"Charles, it is so good to see you sitting up. "It's the good care you made sure I had that did it." Charles told him.

Perry looked slightly embarrassed. "It was my pleasure after all you are just like family."

Looking pleased Charles responded. "You were always such a thoughtful young man and we always think of you as family."

"Charles I want to talk to you about what has been happening with your situation." Perry said.

"Well I know some things but nothing that has happened in the last day or so." Charles revealed.

Perry went on to tell him Devlin was still missing and about what they had learned from the geologist. Then he asked if he knew anything about any lost mines and Peg Leg Johnson.

After giving it some thought Charles said, "I have heard of the Peg Leg but I never heard it was around here. As for Johnson himself there were rumors he either lived or died around this area. I do have some books on the subject at home."

"If the geology reports are correct," Perry told him, "something tells me getting information about this Peg Leg Johnson we will know a lot more about what is going on."

"I sure wish I could be of more help Perry. How is the lovely Miss Street dealing with this disruption in your vacation?"

"Della is amazing," The lawyer revealed. "She never complains and works just as hard as I do."

"It isn't my business but why don't you marry the girl. It is so obvious how much you love each other."

Without giving too much away he admitted, "I have asked her several times but she just ready to quit working. I will not give up though she is worth it."

Charles told him he glad to hear that. Perry was getting ready to leave when Paul Drake came rushing in.

He was out of breath as he began, "Faulkner is waiting in the car. We found out all kinds of information at Joshua Tree. The head librarian knew all about old Peg Leg. She even knew about the family and they did live around here. You are going to be amazed at what I tell you.

"Well go on." Mason said rather impatiently.

"Reese was right Peg Leg had a daughter named Judith. She married a rancher named Ralph Barlowe and they had a son and daughter, Lonny and Jillian."

Both Perry and Charles sat straight up. Charles said, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it," Paul told them. "That's not all Judith has a step-brother whose last name is Devlin. According to the librarian Judith was the apple of her father's eye and he left papers for her that she was to receive when she was 30. It was supposed to be information about the mine but it was a sort of puzzle to confuse anyone who might get their hands on it. They must have figured it out and had Devlin, who has built other resorts, try to get the inn. This librarian said they had been friendly up until about the last six ago.

Perry frowned. "Did she say how they changed?"

"Yes," Paul relied. "They began trying to make her believe Judith's father had been out of his mind when he wrote down the information. However, she heard from someone else they had a friend who was a geologist checking around this area."

Getting up and heading toward the phone Perry commented, "I need to get in touch with Della. She was supposed to be talking to Elise about all this. She needs to be warned to not speak in front of Jillian or Lonny."

The phone at the inn began to ring. Jillian warned both women not to move. Picking up the phone she said, "Casa Del Sol may I help you?"

Perry Mason's voice came over the line. "Jillian, is Miss Street around?"

"She is in the office with Mrs. Warren right now. Can I take a message?"

Trying to sound as calm as possible the lawyer said, "I need to give her some instructions."

"Just a moment Mr. Mason, let me put you on hold." She looked at the two women. "Your boss wants to talk to you. Make it quick and no funny stuff."

Hoping her voice did not sound nervous Della took the receiver and said, "Yes Perry. I am just sitting her talking with Elise."

Perry told her, "I have something important..."

She interrupted him, "Just a minute." She pulled out her notebook and flipped through several pages. "I have it right here. You told the geologist you were sure the rocks were not gold but pyrite. That you had seen a salted mine from another case we had." She listened for a moment and finally asked, "Was there any other information you needed?"

Jillian waved the gun at her. When Perry told her no she told him goodbye and she would see him later.

"Very smart Miss Street you may have saved your boss' life." She looked at her watch as she muttered, "Where is Lonny?"

Hanging up the phone Perry got Della's message loud and clear. Trying to remain calm, so as to not upset Charles he explained. "We need to go now I want alert Elise about Lonny and Jillian, look at those books you mentioned, and get in touch with the sheriff. The sooner we figure this out the better."

Charles thanked them both and asked they let him know what was going on.

Perry rushed Paul the door saying, "There is something very wrong Della gave me a fake message. Get the sheriff on the phone explain what is going on, to use no sirens, and ask him to meet us on the road just before we curve into the inn's drive.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Forty five minutes later Perry followed by Paul and Faulkner were pulling to the side of the road waiting for the sheriff. As he was pulling up Perry suggested maybe it would be better to not be so close to the entrance.

"Just what is going on Mr. Mason, Drake filled me in on some of it. The sheriff asked. Perry explained what they had discovered and how he had called his secretary to warn her and she gave him a phony message. "So something is wrong. Now we can't just go busting in there we need a plan. We have two people to apprehend and two may have their lives in danger. I don't know where they are right now."

Paul suggested, "I could go in looking for Jillian and ask about having dinner tonight."

Rubbing his hands together Perry nodded his head. "That sounds reasonable and natural. Tell her you are going up to freshen up and make some phone calls. Then the sheriff can drive up and go in asking how Elise is doing. Since all calls go through the switchboard Jillian will, if we are right about her, be torn between listening in to your calls and talking to the sheriff."

Paul drove to the inn leaving Faulkner behind with Perry. When he got inside the front desk was empty. He rang the bell. He heard Jillian's voice say just a minute. He told her that was fine. He made the date with her but observed she was nervous and jumpy.

Paul started toward the elevator and head a loud think and a shot. He raced back to the front desk to see a triumphant Della Street sitting on Jillian and holding a gun. Elise was leaning against the wall, she looked about to faint. Jillian was swearing and furiously trying to get up. "My God Della what happened here?"

"Well she was holding us at gunpoint until you came in. Then she threatened to shoot you if we said a word. I got behind the door and knocked her down as she came in, the gun went off and I sat on her "The assistant manager continued to try throwing Della off her.

Taking control of the situation and with admiration in his eyes he told her, "You took an awful chance."

The sheriff came in as she was saying, "I had to take a chance Paul I don't think she and Lonny planned to leave any witnesses."

There was a puzzled look on the sheriff's face. "What is going on?"

"I don't have the whole story yet but from what little I have ascertained Jillian was prepared to harm Miss Street and Mrs. Warren." The detective informed him.

Trying to squirm away from Paul Jillian maintained, "I was only trying to scare them."

Just then Perry and Faulkner walked in with Lonny in their custody. The siblings looked at each other and Jillian kicked Paul in the shin and tried to get away. Della was too quick for her and grabbed her by the hair.

Screaming the assistant manager tried to lunge for her brother. Paul grabbed her around the waist and she tried to bite him. "Get some cuffs on this hell cat." he told the sheriff.

By this time a crowd had gathered and Della had finally managed to get Elise into a chair but she was shaking. Perry went to Della's side and asked if SHE was alright. Leaning against his broad chest she said, "I am fine, just fine."

He leaned down and brushed he cheek with his lips as he whispered, "I am so proud of you but you have to stop taking such chances."

She looked at him in amazement. "Look who's talking."

In the meantime Faulkner had Lonny in cuffs and sitting in a chair next to his sister. The sheriff had called for back-up, and gotten one of the wait staff to get Elise a brandy to calm her nerves. He had also suggested the guests go back to their rooms until things were back to normal.

It was two hours later that the officers had removed the prisoners, taken Elise and Della's statements, Perry had taken Elise to her room, the night manager was on duty, and Della, Perry, Paul, and Faulkner were dining on the balcony in Perry's room to the dismay of very curious guests and staff.

Cutting into to his thick juicy steak Paul asked between mouthfuls, "So what exactly happened Della?"

'Well as much as I can figure Paul," she explained. "Jillian was listening in on my private conversation with Elise and she knew we were on to their scheme. She came through the door with a gun. She was waiting for Lonny to come back from a run to the airport to decide what to do with us. Then Perry called and she was afraid to not let him talk to him. I gave him fake information and prayed he would get to us in time."

"I have to tell you Della when I heard that shot I was afraid to turn around." Paul admitted. "Then seeing you sitting on Jillian I almost burst out laughing."

As she turned to Perry she remarked, "It was no laughing matter Mr. Drake but how did you get Lonny Perry?"

With a big grin on his face Perry explained, "That was all thanks to Faulkner here. When we saw the van pulling in Faulkner jumped in the car and followed him in. I'll let him explain what happened next."

Looking slightly embarrassed Faulkner began, "I decided to stop him and ask him what time his runs were. As he went to get a pamphlet I strong armed him and held him there until Mr. Mason joined us and we came into the inn."

"That was quick thinking and mighty fine work," Mason told him admiringly. "I think it is time to hit Paul up for a raise."

Thinking he had gotten Paul's goat his friend surprised him by saying, "He's got it. Now what happens next?"

Perry said thoughtfully, "We wait to hear from the sheriff that they have confessed."

Looking at his watch Paul told them, "Faulkner and I have a date with a poker game. Las Vegas Freddy McComb is staying here and having a game in his suite tonight. In fact Perry he said to invite you."

Perry looked at Della and shook his head. "Maybe some other time I'm going to spend tonight helping Della to relax Paul after her ordeal."

Poking Faulkner in the ribs Paul said slyly, "We know that means."

The lawyer told his best friend, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out Paul."

Finally alone the lawyer walked over to where his secretary was sitting, pulled her up and said, "Now about you miss."

She buried her head in his chest and spoke softly. "I hope this is finally all over."

Pulling back he put his finger under her chin and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Why did you take such a chance?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "did you really believe I would take a chance on her harming you or Paul?"

"My darling, what am I to do with you? I am afraid I have given you bad habits",

Della looked at him with love in her eyes. "Well you could make love to me counselor."

There was a wide grin on his face and those mesmerizing dimples shown as he said, "That can be arranged Miss Street."

He then proceeded to pull her close, lean down and kissed her over and over again. Della slid her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his wavy hair. When she was completely breathless he moved his mouth to that most sensitive place by her ear making her moan and slide her arms around his waist.

The danger she had been in and the subsequent rescue seemed to increase his need to hold her tighter, to put his mark on her with his mouth and his hands. "Della, my love, please be more careful I could not bear to lose you."

Feeling equally passionate she proceeded to let him know how much she needed him at that moment. She wasted no time getting his shirt off so she could run her hands over his broad chest.

Perry took his time running his fingertips over her breasts through her silk blouse until he could feel those hard peaks. Then button by button he opened the front to his gaze. Slowly he let his mouth embrace each ruby red nub. Della groaned deep in her throat at the sensations that ran through her as she pulled him in closer.

He pulled her hips flat against his and Della was aware of his growing need for her. In a choked voice he said, "I believe we could be much more comfortable in that bed right behind us."

Della chuckled as she allowed him to lead her to his bed. He settled himself with his arms around her as he lowered the zipper on her skirt and helped her out of it. Her black lace panties and matching silk stockings and garters drove him to distraction especially as he sensuously took them off piece by piece. "I don't think I can wait much longer young lady."

"Well you have far too many clothes on Mr. Mason." She told him.

He quickly undressed as she lay there admiring every inch of him. Once again he joined her and began running is hands over her hips and bottom. "I would like to like to take a lot more time my love," he told her as she moved her leg between his, "but you are making it impossible."

Running her beautiful hand over his cheek she told him, "As I said before, your wish is my command."

Then moving over her but trying not to put too much weight on her Perry Mason, demon of the courtroom, proceeded to make slow, tender love to the woman who had conquered him completely. Finally sated and exhausted the beautiful young woman wrapped her arms around him loving the feel of his body upon hers. Wrapped around each other they fell asleep.

pdpddpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

It was two days later, when Charles was home from the hospital, that Perry, Della, the sheriff, Paul, and Faulkner met in the Warrens private quarters to wrap up the case.

The sheriff began. "Well it took a day and a half but we finally rounded up everyone and got confessions. Some of these people will be in prison for a very long time."

Perry asked, "Where and who was Devlin and what happened to Morton and Culhane?"

"This is what we found out." The law man confided. "Judith, Peg Leg's daughter, was Devlin's step sister and the mother of Jillian and Lonny. Believe it or not when we got to the Barlowe ranch there was Devlin sitting on the front porch with his family. We didn't recognize him but we did his wife. The Barlowes were inside. Devlin tried to get away but I had so many men with me he didn't have a chance."

The sheriff went on. "We did a thorough search of the premises and in the back barn we found a Ford with a smashed right front and side. When he finally confessed he told us he pushed Morton and Culhane's car into the canyon. They had figured out about the mine and were blackmailing him. It turns out they were a couple of hoods out of Vegas. "Charles wanted to know about his and Perry's cars and his accident.

"Actually two people were involved there. Lonny damaged the cars and either Morton or Culhane pushed you off the road. They claim none of this would have happened if you had just sold out but you brought in Perry Mason. That certainly complicated things. Jillian was their spy reporting everything that happened. She also paid the bartender to spike Mr. Mason's drink. As a matter of fact they had used a drug in such quantity that had you taken more than a sip of the drink it could have depressed your respiratory system and killed you."

Perry informed them. "Charles didn't bring me here. We just came for some relaxation. They must have been desperate."

"I have to tell you Mason having your secretary with you sure made them think you were here to investigate. Then you brought in Paul Drake. They were desperate if it was truly the lost Peg Leg they would all be set for life."

Perry shook his head as he commented, "Money and greed does strange things to people. To think we only were looking for a place to have a quiet little get away."

"Obviously," The sheriff went on, "None of them looked at it from that angle. They said you checked in with several briefcases."

Perry looked at Della who nodded her head but he still hesitated. He cleared his throat. "Sheriff, we have always tried to be discreet about our relationship but Della and I were here to unwind from our last grueling case. The Warren's are old friends of my family and we knew it would be a place to find some privacy."

Looking slightly chagrined the sheriff told them, "I am not exactly naive Mr. Mason, I have my resources, and you and your lovely secretary are not unknown so I was pretty sure I understood your situation and you can count on my discretion. However, others do not understand your relationship."

Paul added, "Sometimes I don't understand their relationship and I'm around them all the time."

Della who had been sitting there quietly listening finally asked, "What did they say was the motive for everything that happened?"

"Well Miss Street," he began, "this is the way they laid it out. Peg Leg had left information, in a code, for his daughter as to the location of the mine. It took years to figure it out. Then to their surprise they thought it was located on land owned by the Warrens. Devlin, was family and was building resorts around the area so they enlisted his help. To keep an eye and ear on comings and goings Lonny and Jillian got jobs. Devlin got someone, he had a hold over, who was a geologist to examine the area around the inn. When they got to about 500 feet they struck what they thought was a vein.

Charles wanted to know, "Why wasn't this vein or mine found sometime before the inn the built there was lots of prospecting going on."

"They speculated that the blasting that went on to level the ground here brought it closer to the surface." The sheriff replied.

"So where did Culhane and Lorton come in?" Perry inquired.

"As far as we tell," the law man continued, "Devlin wanted someone to front for him so there wouldn't be any suspicion that they wanted the inn for anything more than a resort. These two men were aggressive and wouldn't take no for an answer no matter what pressure they brought to bear; henchmen in other words. This whole family is now under investigation. Maybe you'll get some business out of this Mr. Mason."

Perry held up his hands up as a shield and said emphatically, "No way am I getting involved with this group."

Della laughed. "I'm not letting him either."

Paul added his two cents in. "Now you know who the real boss is in that office." Della lightly punched his arm.

"I think this our cue to think about heading home." Perry reminded them.

The next morning after packing the rental car Perry and Della met with Charles and Elise. "So have you given any thought as to what you are going to do with the inn?" Perry inquired. "After all you may be sitting on millons of dollars."

Elise responded. "We are still taking it all in and we have to get Charles well and hire new staff. That's enough to think about for now,"

Hugging her Perry said, "It has certainly been an adventure. Please let us know what your plans are."

Elise went to Della and put her arms around her. "We are so glad you came, despite everything that happened. We know now Perry is in good hands." Kissing her cheek the older woman told Della, "Take care of each other, know Perry's mother would have loved you, and keep in touch."

Putting his arm around Della's shoulders Perry added. "You can be sure Della will stay in touch for both of us and remember when you come to L.A. we will get together."

There were a few tears as they finally got in the car and waved goodbye.

Della moved over to lean on Perry's shoulder and sighed. "A problem? He asked. "All I have to say Mr. Mason is that was some vacation!"

EPILOGUE

Two hours after saying their goodbyes at the inn and promising not to stay away so long next time Perry and Della were parked in the same place, in the desert, from which they started their trip. Perry turned off the car and put his arm around her as she snuggled close.

"You know Della," he said, "I think we need a vacation from our vacation. What do you say we rent a yacht and go out on the water where no one can find us?"

Looking up at him with loving eyes she told him, "That could be nice but there is so much to catch up with and I need clean clothes, to straighten my apartment, call my folks, not to mention what is waiting at the office."

"But this did not turn out to be a vacation. Besides I don't want to take you home and drop you off and go home to my lonely apartment. Come home with me." He pleaded.

Touching cheek tenderly she explained, "If I go I won't get anything I need to have done. You can be a distraction sweetheart and you have things to catch up on too."

"Nothing is so important that it can't wait tonight." He told her.

Kissing him lightly on the lips she tried to explain. "Perry you are tired now you think you want relax and be romantic. I know you if an interesting case comes up tomorrow you and Paul will be off and running around."

Placing his hands on her shoulders and sliding them down to her hands he suggested. "There is a simple solution to this my love, marry me and we'll always go home together and always wake up together and we can still work together."

"Perry..." She began.

Turning so they were facing each those he was completely serious. "Alright Della Street I want to know the real reason you won't marry me."

Della looked at him for a long moment then took a deep breath. "Perry do you remember a client named Sybil Harlan from a case we called the Nervous Accomplice?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us getting married?" He wondered.

"Well the night before you solved the case we were up in the office, you were pacing, so frustrated you couldn't find a solution. You said you were staying up all night trying to figure it out. You told me to go home and I said if you were staying I was staying. You said how grateful you were for my steadfast loyalty. You put your arm around me and kissed me. I started to put my arms around your neck and you stiffened in my arms. You suddenly had any idea about the case."

He looked rather puzzled. "Alright go on."

"I was feeling romantic and your mind was somewhere else. I even said, "And so the client comes first." You replied of course the client comes first that's what a lawyer is for and you told me to start asking you questions. You said let's start analyzing the case. I made a sarcastic remark that was, "I suppose if you were getting married, and just as the wedding march was starting you got an idea about a case, you would be off for the courthouse." It went right over your head."

Looking serious he asked her, "Do you really think if I was marrying you I would do such a thing? I love you Della."

There were tears in her eyes as she said softly, "I know you do darling but I don't think that is out of the realm of possibility. I love you with all my heart and soul Perry Mason but when I get married I want to be the first priority. Now don't get me wrong your dedication to our clients is wonderful but you get so wrapped up in the cases you lose all perspective. That is really is a darn good way to be in some ways but until something changes I am not ready to marry you."

His voice choked as he tried to explain, "Baby, I think of you when I wake up and before I go to sleep. I never sleep as well without you. I am not sure how to change. I've always worked this way but it has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

"How much do you think you could give to me, a home, and a family at this stage in our lives?" She asked.

"I don't know, honestly." He admitted. "But I would give it a try."

Della's voice was sad, "You think so now because you are tired. I'll tell you what when you are ready to cut back on work, maybe bring in an associate we can consider a different future. You do need to know I am not going anywhere Mr. Perry Mason."

"You need to know Della Street, as I've said so many times before, I won't stop asking."

She smiled, "I wouldn't expect you to. One day I may shock you and say yes."

Giving her one last hug he started the car and said, "Let's get you home so you can get all your chores done and I can take you home with me."

Sighing Della snuggled close, "You know you are incorrigible, but for now I wouldn't want you any other way."

Fin


End file.
